


Swaci

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Próbując uniknąć wszelkich prób swatania ze strony Molly Weasley, nie zauważają kolejnego niebezpieczeństwa w postaci innej osoby, która obrała ich sobie za cel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261005) by Kalina-blue. 



> nie zwracam za dentystę! [zapożyczone od Ami ;)], tekst mało ambitny, taki o, do przeczytania, gdy się ma złe samopoczucie, 18+ 
> 
> ZGODA: czekam (wysłałam PW w sierpniu '16)  
> BETA: @Acrimonia
> 
> ***
> 
> Irlandko, co ja mam tutaj napisać, co?;) Szukałam specjalnie takiego tekstu, którego nie znasz, dlatego daleko omijałam ff.neta i ao3. No i w końcu coś, co nie jest smutne! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę Ci się spodoba; tekst może nie jest zbyt wybitny, momentami może i naiwny, ale wydaje mi się, że może być lekką lekturą po ciężkim dniu. Chciałam Ci bardzo podziękować za to, jak mnie zawsze wspierasz, wysłuchujesz, gdy tego potrzebuję, doradzasz. Pozwalasz mi narzekać nawet na najbardziej błahe sprawy i nigdy nie bagatelizujesz tego, nie uważasz, że to co mówię jest nieważne :) Dziękuję Ci za Twoją szczerość, otwartość, prawdziwość. Za to, że zawsze praktycznie wiesz, jakich słów mi trzeba w danym momencie, że poprawisz mi nastrój i samopoczucie nawet o tym nie wiedząc, po prostu spontanicznie. Twój prezent na moje urodziny jest niesamowity, nawet nie wiesz, jak zmienił wtedy mój tamten dzień! Gdy pokazałaś mi swoją ramkę z napisem Friends prawie się rozpłakałam ze szczęścia i wzruszenia! Od razu pokazałam to Pawłowi :) Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję, że mieszkasz tak daleko. Przylecę! Kiedyś przylecę! I przyjadę na dłużej niż tylko na parę godzin, jak będziesz w Pl :)

 Bill Weasley siedział przy biurku, obserwując, jak jego brat wydreptuje ścieżkę w biurze.

— I wiesz, że chce zapoznać mnie z każdą singielką na ślubie Harry’ego i Ginny? Nieważne jak brzydka czy głu…

— Mama chce dobrze — przerwał mu Bill, jednak Charlie dalej ignorował go na rzecz swojego narzekania.

— To nie tak, że nie chcę się ożenić… kiedyś. Wiesz, kiedy znajdę odpowiednią czarownicę i tym podobne, ale te kobiety, które mama cały czas stawia przede mną… Jakbym nie był w stanie sam znaleźć sobie dziewczyny!

Bill uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale powstrzymał od wskazania bratu, że jest sam od czasu zerwania z jego ostatnią stałą dziewczyną aż trzy lata temu. Oczywiście, w jego życiu pojawiało się parę kobiet, jednak żadna nie była nikim więcej jak przygodą na jedną noc. Charlie żadnej nie przedstawił rodzinie — żadna z tych dziewczyn nie była tym rodzajem, którą przyprowadzasz na rodzinny obiad.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało coraz bardziej nasilającą się irytację Charliego. Bill uniósł głowę i zobaczył, jak do jego biura wchodzi Hermiona Granger. Cóż, dzięki trzymanym przez nią stertą papierzysk widział tylko skrawek jej czoła i sławną burzę loków. Wyglądała, jakby lada moment miała się potknąć i przewrócić, nie widząc, gdzie idzie.

— Pozwól, że pomogę. — Charlie natychmiast podszedł do dziewczyny i odebrał od niej część dokumentów, odkładając je na biurko brata. W międzyczasie Bill z rosnącą obawą wpatrywał się w stertę czekającej go pracy.

— Dzięki, Charlie. Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś — powiedziała Hermiona, zerkając na mężczyznę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Billa, który dalej wpatrywał się w papierkową górę.

— Dlaczego, na litość Merlina, dlaczego nie wróciłem do Egiptu, gdy skończyła się wojna? — zapytał.

— Ponieważ nalegałeś na ślub z tą szalenie piękną Francuzką, więc teraz nie możesz opuścić kraju na nieokreśloną ilość czasu, gdyż może być przez to samotna, a musisz pamiętać, że w okolicy znajduje się wielu dużo bardziej czarujących od ciebie kolesi — usłużnie odpowiedział mu Charlie.

— Racja.

— Przyniosłam tylko część najbardziej pilnych dokumentów, które potrzebują przejrzenia przed kolejnym spotkaniem między Gringottem a Lloydem.

— Racja — powtórzył Bill, kątem oka podziwiając zdjęcie Fleur, które, oprawione w ramkę, stało na jego biurku i przypominał sobie, że jego żona warta jest każdej biurokratycznej pracy. Pracy z Hermioną Granger, która uważa, że szybka praca z dokumentami jest niechlujstwem, ba!, jest praktycznie czwartym niewybaczalnym!

To nie tak, że Bill nie doceniał współpracy z Hermioną. Była w końcu bystra, oddana i bardzo przyjemnie go zaskoczyła, oznajmiając krótko po zakończeniu wojny, że praca w ministerstwie nie jest dla niej. A brała pod uwagę nawet prestiżowe pozycje, które jej proponowali lub bardzo wysoką pensję. W zamian jednak zaakceptowała pracę w Gringotcie jako łącznik pomiędzy nimi a mugolskimi bankami i inwestycjami korporacyjnymi.

— Cóż, zostawię was z tymi papierzyskami. Udanej zabawy! — powiedział ni to współczująco, ni to z rozbawieniem Charlie, jednocześnie wstając. — Do zobaczenia na weselu Ginny i Harry’ego — dodał, robiąc skwaszoną minę i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Czekaj! — krzyknął Bill, powodując tym samym, że jego brat stanął w drzwiach, czekając na niego. Bill przez chwilę przenosił wzrok to z Hermiony, to z Charliego. Oboje wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco i Weasley walczył z uśmiechem, który próbował mu się pojawić na ustach.

— Nie masz pary na wesele — powiedział przebiegle.

— Cóż za zdolność obserwacji. — Charlie przewrócił oczami. — Powiedziałem ci to nawet nie dwie minuty temu. — Mężczyzna ponownie odwrócił się, by wyjść z biura, ale zatrzymał go głos brata.

— Mam na myśli, że oboje nie macie osób towarzyszących. — Hermiona, która do tej pory przeglądała dokumenty, uniosła znad nich swoją głowę.

— Dzięki Bill za przypomnienie. Jestem bardzo dumna z tego, że po raz kolejny pójdę na ślub osoby z twojej olbrzymiej rodziny sama — warknęła. Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało.

Teraz Hermiona wraz z Charliem piorunowała wzrokiem Billa, który siedział za swoim biurkiem z częściowo ukrytym przez stos teczek cwanym uśmiechem.

— Nie rozumiecie? — zapytał ich Bill, a kiedy zauważył zniecierpliwiony wyraz twarzy swojego brata oraz współpracownicy, który wyrażał, że zaraz oboje rzucą w niego jakąś klątwą, dodał: — Powinniście iść razem! Dzięki temu żadne z was nie zostanie bez osoby towarzyszącej.

Spojrzeli trochę sceptycznie najpierw na siebie, a później na Billa. Najwidoczniej tego typu myśl nawet przez myśl im nie przeszła.

— Oczywiście, jeżeli zamiast tego wolicie iść osobno, to jestem pewien, że mama na pewno znajdzie wam odpowiednich partner…

— Odbiorę cię o trzeciej — przerwał swojemu bratu Charlie, zwracając się do Hermiony.

— Będę czekała — natychmiast zgodziła się Hermiona. Chwilę później Charlie po szybkim pożegnaniu w końcu opuścił biuro.

Bill obserwował go, jak wychodził, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę na Hermionę, która teraz siedziała przed nim z folderem dokumentów na kolanach.

— Więc masz randkę z moim bratem.

— Poważnie, Bill? — sapnęła Hermiona, po czym zerknęła na pierwszą umowę i zaczęła ją omawiać, ignorując zadowolony uśmiech mężczyzny.

 

* * *

 

Charlie Weasley aportował się w swoich odświętnych szatach niedaleko mieszkania Hermiony w Chearsley dokładnie o godzinie piętnastej w sobotę. Hermiona właśnie skończyła się szykować, gdy zadzwonił do drzwi i otworzyła mu ubrana już w dopasowaną, błękitną sukienkę, którą Ginny już-niedługo-Potter wybrała dla każdej ze swoich druhen. Włosy miała upięte w piękny kok u podstawy głowy i odrobina makijażu idealnie dopełniała cały strój. Charlie musiał dwukrotnie przełknąć, by móc w końcu skomplementować to, jak wyglądała.

Hermiona podziękowała i odwdzięczyła się tym samym, delikatnie się przy tym rumieniąc, po czym oboje aportowali się do Nory, gdzie w ogrodzie miało odbyć się wesele. Kobieta podeszła do panny młodej i pozostałych druhen, a Charlie udał się na poszukiwanie swoich braci.

Znalazł ich w pokoju Rona, gdzie Bill właśnie wyjaśniał Harry’emu, jakie zaplanowali dla niego tortury, gdyby kiedykolwiek zranił ich siostrę. Charlie, nie chcąc być przewyższonym w tych planach, dodał od siebie, że zawsze mogą nakarmić nim jego smoki, by pozbyć się dowodów zbrodni.

Harry wyglądał na nerwowego, chociaż Charlie nie był pewien, czy ta nerwowość brała się z tego, że wzrokiem piorunowało go sześciu rudzielców, czy raczej przez perspektywę ślubu z ich siostrą. Zdecydował w końcu, że to zapewne wina obu tych czynników.

Na ratunek Harry’emu przyszedł Artur, który oświadczył, że lada moment ma zacząć się ceremonia. Mężczyźni wyszli do ogrodu, gdzie Harry zajął miejsce na przodzie wraz z Ronem u jego boku. Natomiast Charlie i reszta rodziny usiedli w pierwszych rzędach.

Ceremonii przewodniczył ten sam czarodziej, który zaślubił Billa i Fleur oraz czynił honory na pogrzebie Dumbledore’a. I tym razem nie pozwolił żadnej z kobiet na wzięcie udziału w uroczystości bez uronienia chociażby paru łez. Kiedy państwo Potter zostali ogłoszeni małżeństwem, zniknęły krzesła, a w ich miejsce pojawiła się prowizoryczna podłoga przygotowana pod pierwszy taniec młodej pary.

Po tradycji nowo poślubionych na parkiecie dołączyli do nich pozostali goście. Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła, jak Ron przyciąga do siebie swoją dziewczynę, Lavender, słysząc wolną muzykę. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i już miała wyruszyć na poszukiwanie swojego partnera, gdy została zatrzymana przez Molly oraz wyglądającego bardzo niekomfortowo czarodzieja, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści parę lat.

— Tutaj jesteś, kochana — powiedziała śpiewnie kobieta. — Chciałam przedstawić cię Miltonowi Monaghanowi. Jest przyjacielem Percy’ego.

— Miło cię poznać — powiedziała Hermiona, jednak przez jego ramię szukała wzrokiem Charliego.

— Pani Weasley powiedziała mi sporo dobrego o tobie — odparł Milton, a Molly w międzyczasie próbowała po cichu zniknąć, zostawiając ich samych. Niestety nie do końca jej się to udało, ponieważ kiedy na swojej drodze spotkała Artura, dość głośno wyraziła swoje zdanie o tym, jaką ładną parę tworzy Hermiona z Monaghanem.

Hermiona cicho westchnęła i nie widząc nigdzie Charliego, została niejako zmuszona do słuchania, jak Milton opisuje swoją pozycję w ministerstwie, gdzie, jak się okazało, był odpowiedzialny za dystrybucję biurowych rzeczy.

Hermiona naprawdę mocno starała się nie ziewać.

Charlie pojawił się przy niej i nieformalnie objął ramieniem, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Milton zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak poprosił samego Ministra Magii o to, by zmienić ilość rolek papieru toaletowego w łazienkach z trzech do czterech.

— Przepraszam, że przerywam, stary — powiedział do Miltona, odwracając się do niego bokiem i tak samo kierując Hermionę. — Ale ta przeurocza dama obiecała mi taniec.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprotestować, Charlie i Hermiona wspólnie przytulali się, kołysząc w takt wolnej i delikatnej melodii na samym środku parkietu.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! — wydyszała kobieta w momencie, gdy tylko byli poza zasięgiem słuchu.

— Tak źle? — zapytał Charlie, prowadząc ją po całym parkiecie.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia… Jest przyjacielem Percy’ego. — Mężczyzna, słysząc to, roześmiał się krótko.

— Myślałem, że to twój typ — powiedział, a kiedy zauważył pytający wzrok Hermiony, dodał: — Mam na myśli naukę i powagę w jednym.

— Czyli nudny — poprawiła go Hermiona.

— Cóż… — Charlie stracił przez to rytm.

— Ron raz powiedział mi, że potrzebuję chłopaka, który będzie w stanie utrzymać mnie od przepracowania i zmusić do odpoczynku — przyznała.

— Wydawało mi się, że Ron pasuje do tego opisu — odparował Charlie, upuszczając nisko Hermionę, kiedy zabrzmiały ostatnie takty piosenki.

— Możliwe — powiedziała, prostując się. — Ale dość szybko odkryliśmy, że zbyt długo byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, by mieć romantyczny związek. Lepiej pasuje do Lavender.

Kiedy przestałą grać muzyka, Ron wstał i wszedł na stojące obok parkietu podwyższenie.

— O nie, przemowa. — Hermiona wyraźnie pobladła.

— Denerwujesz się swoją? — Mężczyzna lekko ścisnął jej ramię w celu dodania trochę otuchy.

— I to jak — wymamrotała, skupiając się już na Ronie, który opowiadał wszystkim o tym, jak Harry po raz pierwszy pocałował Ginny na oczach pełnego pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Kiedy skończył swoją mowę, opuścił podwyższenie wśród gromkich braw, a Hermiona kręciła się coraz niespokojniej.

— Poradzisz sobie — wyszeptał jej do ucha Charlie, po czym popchnął lekko w kierunku sceny.

Kobieta niepewnie wspięła się po schodkach, będąc boleśnie świadoma, że wyczekująco wpatruje się w nią praktycznie każda osoba w ogrodzie.

— Witam wszystkich — zaczęła kobieta, trzęsącym się głosem. — Jestem Hermiona, świadkowa Ginny. Chciałabym zarówno jej, jak i Harry’emu pogratulować i życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Wiem, że Ginny długo czekała na ten dzień i mam nadzieję, że spełnia się jej marzenie.

W czasie, gdy kobieta zatrzymała się na moment, by złapać myśl, rozbrzmiały grzeczne oklaski.

— Równocześnie jestem też najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry’ego — zaczęła już nieco pewniej. — I wiem, że Ginny jest czymś najlepszym, co mogło mu się przydarzyć. — Harry przytaknął jej ze swojego miejsca przy stole, a Ginny lekko się zarumieniła.

— I przepraszam, Harry — powiedziała przepraszająco, patrząc w jego stronę — że to mówię, ale biorąc pod uwagę twoją historię, jestem pewna, że to schrzanisz.

Ogród ogarnęła śmiertelna cisza.

— Ale wydaje mi się — kontynuowała niewzruszona — że jako twoja przyjaciółka, to moim obowiązkiem jest pomóc ci w tym na tyle, na ile będę w stanie i dlatego — Hermiona wyciągnęła coś z fałd swojej sukni — poszperałam tu i ówdzie. — Kobieta rozwinęła papier i obserwowała, jak wszyscy wpatrują się w nią wyczekująco.

— Przeprowadziłam krótkie badania wśród byłych Ginny — oznajmiła, ku uciesze tłumu.

— Słuchamy! — zawołał skądś George, przekrzykując innych.

— I posłuchaj, co powiedzieli. Po pierwsze, Ginny lubi lilie, czekoladę i quidditch. Nienawidzi owoców morza, żonkili i drogiej biżuterii. Pamiętaj o tym, kupując jej prezenty. — Panna młoda stanowczo potakiwała. — Po drugie, mogłeś już zauważyć, ale i tak ci przypomnę, że Ginny, w przeciwieństwo do ciebie, nie ma słabej głowy, jeżeli chodzi o alkohol… — Gdy cały tłum głośno się zaśmiał, Ron poklepał Harry’ego po plecach. Byli pewni, że każdy przypomniał sobie teraz ten nieco zawstydzający incydent, gdy Harry, po wypiciu zbyt dużej ilości ognistej, zdecydował się na całkiem nagi bieg po Pokątnej. Pani Weasley prawie dostała zawału, gdy następnej niedzieli otworzyła Proroka Codziennego, w którym stronę tytułową zdobiły zdjęcia Harry’ego podczas jego nocnej eskapady. W kolorze.

— Dwóch byłych chłopaków Ginny wspomniało, byś nie pozwolił jej mieszać piwa z szampanem, chyba że jesteście sami i chcesz, by ci dała prywatny lap dance. — Wspomniana kobieta oblała się szkarłatem, a goście zaczęli gwizdać i wiwatować. Harry tylko spojrzał na swoją żonę z zainteresowaniem. — Kolejne: podczas nocy, możesz usłyszeć różne dźwięki, które możesz przez pomyłkę zinterpretować jako chrapanie. Jednogłośnie każdy z jej byłych zastrzegł, że nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie powinieneś nawet delikatnie sugerować, że Ginny chrapie. W sumie to nawet nie wspominaj, że cokolwiek słyszałeś; po prostu naucz się z tym żyć.

Hermiona zwinęła papier, a tłum zaczął klaskać i gratulować.

— To są najważniejsze punkty, ale cały raport mogę ci dać później. Dziękuję — powiedziała, kończąc swoją mowę.

Kiedy oklaski w końcu zmieniły się w cichy szum, kobieta zeszła z podwyższenia i wróciła do Charliego, który pogratulował jej udanego wystąpienia.

— Nie masz przypadkiem przy sobie listy byłych, którzy mogli powiedzieć, że moja siostra chrapie?

— Miałem o to samo właśnie pytać! — powiedział Bill, przyłączając się do nich. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, a cała szóstka Weasleyów otoczyła kobietę, domagając się nazwisk.

— Obiecałam całkowitą dyskrecję — śmiała się Hermiona, kręcąc głową.

— Och, ‘Miona, no! — prosił Ron, zaskarbiając sobie zirytowane spojrzenie, wiedząc doskonale, że nie lubi tego zdrobnienia.

— Powiedziałam ci, Ronaldzie, że obiecałam każdemu z jej byłych chłopaków i dotrzymam tej obietnicy.

— Hermiono, chociaż jakaś wskazówka? — próbował Fred.

— Chcemy z nimi tylko trochę porozmawiać — kontynuował George.

— Tak, na pewno.

Hermiona tak długo próbowała odgonić się od męskich potomków państwa Weasley, dopóki nie przyszedł czas na rzucanie bukietu przez Ginny. Każda niezamężna kobieta została poproszona o ustawienie się przed panną młodą.

Granger również podeszła i stanęła nieco z tyłu, przygotowując się na kolejną walkę zdesperowanych czarownic o bukiet kwiatów.

— Czekaj, ‘Miona — zawołał Ron, zatrzymując ją, całkowicie ignorując, jak przewraca oczami, gdy kolejny raz używa jej znienawidzonego zdrobnienia.

— To, co chcesz zrobić, to nie spuszczać oczu z kafla, znaczy kwiatów.

— Ron, poważnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, jak powinnam łapać bukiet? — zapytała z irytacją kobieta.

— Oczywiście! Słuchaj, zawsze…

— Jeżeli jesteś tak zdesperowany, by poślubić Hermionę, dlaczego po prostu jej nie poprosisz o rękę? — zaszczebiotał George, dając kuksańca młodszemu bratu. — Jestem pewien, że kosz, którego ci da, będzie łagodny — szeptał, powodując tym wybuch śmiechu. Ron jako jedyny wyglądał na zirytowanego.

— Nie oświadczam się. Próbuję po prostu namówić ją na złapanie bukietu tak, by moja dziewczyna tego nie zrobiła — niecierpliwie wyjaśniał Ron.

Bliźniacy natychmiast się uspokoili i spoważnieli. Bill i Percy, obaj szczęśliwie żonaci, roześmiali się jeszcze głośniej, widząc, jak teraz i Fred z George’em dawali najróżniejsze porady Hermionie, tak, by mogła jak najlepiej złapać piłkę, a w tym wypadku kwiaty. Charlie jako jedyny milczał.

Hermiona zbyła ich i podeszła do pozostałych kobiet. Rozbawiona, zauważyła, jak Lavender z zapałem obserwuje kwiaty. Może strach Rona przed byciem na miejscu Harry’ego w całkiem niedalekiej przyszłości, nie do końca jest nieuzasadniony?

Ginny odwróciła się i przy zachęcających krzykach, rzuciła bukietem za siebie.

Hermiona go nie złapała. Lavender również. Za to Angelina i Katie obie miały dłonie w kwiatach i się przeciągały. Granger przecisnęła się przez tłum, śmiejąc się, gdy usłyszała, jak Lavender wykłócała się, że obie kobiety powinny zostać zdyskwalifikowane, ponieważ są zawodowymi graczami.

Wydostając się w końcu z rozhisteryzowanego tłumu niezamężnych kobiet, Hermiona ruszyła w kierunku stołu, przy którym wraz z braćmi siedział Charlie. Ponownie się roześmiała, widząc identycznie przerażone miny na twarzach bliźniaków, gdy ci widzieli, jak ich dziewczyny kłócą się o bukiet. W końcu bracia wstali i podeszli do kobiet, pragnąc przerwać walkę (chociaż Fred sugerował, że idą w tamtą stronę tylko i wyłącznie po galaretkę), a Bill wraz z Percym udali się w poszukiwaniu swoich lepszych połówek, zostawiając Charliego i Hermionę samych.

Ku zaskoczeniu obojga prowadzili dość interesującą rozmowę na temat pracy Charliego ze smokami i współpracy Hermiony z bankierami (którzy również mogli zionąć ogniem, gdy byli odpowiednio zachęceni).

Chwilę później Hermiona odeszła, by skorzystać z toalety. Gdy wróciła, zauważyła, że przy ich stoliku siedzi bardzo szczupła, opalona brunetka, która próbowała wciągnąć Charliego w rozmowę. Granger nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc zbolały wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Kobiecie jednak nie przeszkadzał jego brak zainteresowana i z ożywieniem prowadziła dalej monolog.

Hermiona zakaszlała lekko, w ten sposób dając o sobie znać i Weasley spojrzał na nią z ulgą w oczach.

— Hermiono — zawołał z radością. — Tutaj jesteś! — Spojrzenie, którym ją obdarował, mogłoby sugerować, że jej podróż odbyła się dookoła świata, a nie tylko do toalety.

Kobieta jednak wydawała się mniej niż zadowolona z obecności Hermiony i, całkowicie ją ignorując, kontynuowała rozmowę. Charlie przepraszająco spojrzał na Granger.

Hermiona, zastanawiając się, gdzie, u diabła, Molly znalazła taką dziewczynę — och, tak, Granger była pewna, że to Molly wymusiła towarzystwo dziewczyny na Charliem — bez prudencji usiadła dokładnie na kolanach mężczyzny.

— Cześć, jestem Hermiona, dziewczyna Charliego — powiedziała Granger, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku kobiety, która wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.

— To Annie, mama przed chwilą nas sobie przedstawiła — uzupełnił Weasley, oplatając talię Hermiony ramieniem i nie pokazując żadnych oznak sprzeciwu jej obecności na swoich kolanach.

— Amy — wysyczała kobieta, ignorując dłoń Hermiony. Po paru sekundach przeprosiła i odeszła. Żadne z ich dwójki nie czuło się szczególnie źle z tego powodu.

— To było łatwiejsze, niż myślałam — podsumowała Granger, wstając powoli z kolan mężczyzny, ale ten tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk na jej talii.

— Zostań — poprosił. — W ten sposób mama nie będzie już próbowała przedstawiać nas kolejnym potencjalnym kandydatom na małżonków. — Hermiona przytaknęła i usiadła wygodniej. Bez przeszkód wrócili do rozmowy, którą prowadzili przed spotkaniem z Annie. Amy. Nie ważne.

* * *

 

Po drugiej stronie parkietu Bill właśnie skończył tańczyć ze swoją żoną. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Hermiona i jego brat spędzili ze sobą cały wieczór, rozmawiając. Jego uwadze nie umknęło też to, jak Molly zaciągnęła brunetkę do Charliego, od razu, gdy Hermiona na chwilę odeszła od stołu. Nie musiał widzieć miny brata, by wiedzieć, że kobieta nie była osobą, z którą ten kiedykolwiek nawet rozważałby wspólne wyjście.

Rozbawiła go za to reakcja Hermiony, a szczególnie to, w jaki sposób pozbyła się dziewczyny. Mimo tego, że był zbyt daleko od stołu, by cokolwiek słyszeć, mógł się domyślić słów przez to, w jaki sposób brunetka uciekła od nich. I wcale nie wyglądało, żeby przeszkadzało to jego bratu.

Bill z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak Hermiona została na kolanach Charliego. Wyglądali przytulnie, siedząc w ten sposób i rozmawiając. Najstarszy Weasley musiał się uśmiechnąć na ten widok.

— Wyglądasz na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie — zauważyła jego żona z ciężkim francuskim akcentem, gdy schodzili z parkietu.

— Spójrz tylko na nich — odparł jej Bill, wskazując na miejsce, gdzie siedział jego brat.

— To twoja sprawka, prawda? — spytała podejrzliwie Fleur. Bill zaprzeczył, chociaż już we wczesnych latach swojego małżeństwa nauczył się, że kłamanie swojej żonie było bezcelowe. Znała go po prostu zbyt dobrze.

— Jesteś beznadziejnie romantyczny — powiedziała po francusku, uśmiechając się.

— Tylko nie pozwól, by moi bracia to usłyszeli — szepnął, rozglądając się, czy nie są podsłuchiwani. Uspokoił się, gdy zauważył, jak bliźniacy dalej próbują uspokoić swoje dziewczyny, Percy tańczy z Penelope i jedynie nie widział nigdzie Rona z Lavender. Bill podejrzewał, że lepiej będzie, gdy się nie dowie, co robią.

— Nie martw się, nie powiem — zapewniła go pobłażliwe Francuzka. Bill pocałował ją w policzek i usiedli przy pustym stole. Wybrał takie miejsce, by móc obserwować parę. I czy mu się wydawało, czy Hermiona oparła głowę o ramię jego brata?

* * *

 

Kiedy późnym wieczorem tłum zaczął się uspokajać, Harry i Ginny zaczęli chodzić od jednej grupy gości do drugiej, zamieniając z każdym kilka słów. Kiedy dotarli do Charliego i Hermiony, kobieta dalej siedziała na kolanach Weasleya. Granger komfortowo opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową, trzymając głowę w zgięciu jego szyi, a Charlie nieświadomie dłonią gładził jej plecy.

Niedaleko na stole stała pusta butelka po winie, a tuż obok druga, dopiero otwarta. Para była tak zagłębiona w dyskusji, że nie zauważyli nowożeńców, do czasu aż ci nie usiedli na krzesłach, obok nich i Ginny zauważalnie nie chrząknęła. Zarówno Charlie, jak i Hermiona wyglądali, jakby zostali przyłapani na gorącym uczynku.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawcie? — zapytał grzecznie Harry, unosząc brew, a Ginny dalej szeroko się do nich uśmiechnęła.

Hermiona lekko się wyprostowała na kolanach Charliego, ale uznała, że nie ma konieczności, by z nich zeszła. Mężczyzna był podobnego zdania, ponieważ nie rozluźnił swojego uścisku.

— Próbujemy uniknąć kolejnych machlojek mamy — wyjaśnił Charlie, chociaż Harry i tak podejrzanie na niego patrzył.

— Jasne — ironicznie zgodziła się z nim Ginny.

— Jak nastroje przed waszą podróżą poślubną do Nowego Orleanu? — zapytała Hermiona, zgrabnie zmieniając temat.

— O tak — entuzjastycznie odpowiedziała panna młoda. — Zawsze chciałam tam jechać. Jest tyle do zwiedzania! Dzielnica Francuska, muzea…

— Jeżeli planujesz nie wychodzić z hotelu, proszę, nie mów mi o tym — błagał Harry’ego Charlie, a ten tylko złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

— Musimy już ruszać. — Ginny wstała i dodała: — Powinniśmy się jeszcze zatrzymać przy wielu stolikach. Udanej dalszej zabawy!

— To ty chciałaś duże wesele. — Podczas wstawiania przypomniał jej żartobliwie Harry. Spoglądając na butelki oraz pełne kieliszki na stole, machnął różdżką, zmieniając ich zawartość.

— Rano mi podziękujecie — powiedział jeszcze, kiedy niepewnie na niego patrzyli i udał się za swoją żoną do następnego stolika, przy którym siedział Neville wraz z Hanną Abbott.

Charlie podejrzanie powąchał płyn, który znajdował się w jego kieliszku, po czym z ciekawością upił łyka. Od razy krzyknął w stronę Harry’ego:

— Sok dyniowy! Ile mamy lat, co? Dwanaście? — Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi tylko puścił im oczko i wrócił do rozmowy z gośćmi.

Charlie początkowo piorunował wzrokiem pana młodego, który całkowicie go zignorował i po chwili skupił swoje mordercze spojrzenie na niewinnej butelce soku.

— Wiesz, mam w mieszkaniu butelkę naprawdę dobrego wina… — nagle zasugerowała Hermiona, zaskakując nie tylko Charliego, ale również siebie. Mężczyzna jednak dość szybko otrząsnął się i zaakceptował zaproszenie, zanim Hermiona zmieniła zdanie.

Ubrali się i aportowali do zabezpieczonego punktu przed mieszkaniem kobiety. Hermiona otworzyła zamek, zdjęła magiczne blokady, które dodatkowo chroniły jej dom i wpuściła mężczyznę do środka.

— Salon jest zaraz tam — powiedziała, wskazując jedne z drzwi. — Wino mam w kuchni, zaraz przyniosę. Rozgość się.

Charlie z ciekawością wszedł go pokoju, kiedy kobieta skierowała swoje kroki w innym kierunku. Bardziej pasującym określeniem byłaby biblioteka. Trzy z czterech ścian zastawione zostały pułkami pełnymi książek. Jeszcze więcej leżało ich na każdej poziomej powierzchni, wliczając w to podłogę. Charlie nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu. W pokoju znajdowało się wszystko, czego spodziewał się po Hermionie.

Czwarta ściana była pusta, ale zapewne tylko dlatego, że jej większość stanowiła duże okno, przedstawiające dość przyjemny widok Chelsea. Usiadł na sporej, brązowej sofie, starając się nie zburzyć stosu książek.

Długo nie minęło, a dołączyła do niego Hermiona z butelką wina i dwoma kieliszkami. Usiadła obok Charliego, przesuwając książki na stoliku i na wolnym miejscu, odłożyła szkło. Otwierając różdżką butelkę, parsknęła:

— No dalej, czekam.

— Na co? — zapytał skonfundowany mężczyzna.

— Aż powiesz, że moje mieszkanie wygląda jak biblioteka i pewnego dnia zastąpię Madam Pince w tej w Hogwarcie — wyjaśniła, nalewając wina i wręczając Charliemu jeden z kieliszków. — Każdy, kto mnie odwiedzi, czuje dziwną potrzebę wytknięcia tego.

Mężczyzna, odbierając wino, uśmiechnął się.  


— Cóż, posiadasz dość sporo książek…

— Lubię czytać — powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Chociaż to jedna z wielu rzeczy, które lubię robić.

— No nie mów? — Drażnił się z nią Charlie. Częściowo odwrócony w jej stronę, oparł się wygodnie na kanapie. — Opowiadaj, co jeszcze robisz, jeżeli nie pracujesz lub czytasz? Czy twoje książki nie są zazdrosne, gdy je zdradzasz?

Jego głos miał w sobie dobrze słyszalny humor. Hermiona nie mogła nie odwzajemnić jego uśmiechu.

— A żebyś wiedział, że mam sporo zainteresowań.

— Na przykład? — dopytywał szczerze zaciekawiony.

— Cóż, uwielbiam teatr, lubię zwiedzać muzea i wystawy artystyczne. Lubię kolejki górskie...

— Poważnie? — przerwał. — Nie wydajesz mi się typem osoby, którą cieszyłyby rozrywki z wesołego miasteczka.

— Och, uwielbiam je! — powiedziała radośnie. — Chociaż raz w miesiącu jeździliśmy do nich z Harrym. To coś jakby nasza rzecz, wiesz? Wydaje mi się, że chciał mieć chociaż odrobinę dzieciństwa. Wątpię, by Dursleyowie kiedykolwiek go zabrali na jakąś przejażdżkę — przerwała, marszcząc brwi, ale zdążyła się odezwać, zanim zrobiłby to Charlie. — Uwielbiam po prostu to uczucie w moim brzuchu, kiedy osiągasz największy możliwy punkt i wagoniki powoli wracają w dół.

— Brzmi zupełnie jak latanie — zgodził się z nią Charlie.

— Tak myślisz? — zapytała lekko zarumieniona Hermiona. Trudno stwierdzić, czy powód rumieńcy to wino, czy jej rozmowa z Charliem. — Raz poszliśmy z Ronem i Ginny. Och, jak oni tego nienawidzili! Ron myślał, że wraz z Harrym jesteśmy na niego źli i przez następne tygodnie uważał, że chcieliśmy go zabić!

— Mój kochany, najmłodszy braciszek zawsze był swego rodzaju narzekaczem — powiedział, śmiejąc się Charlie. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że takiego zachowania spodziewałbym się bardziej po Ginny niż po nim.

Hermiona również się roześmiała. Gdy oboje się trochę uspokoili, Charlie objął ramieniem kobietę, przyciągając ją do siebie.

— Powiedz, jak to jest, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiliśmy? — zapytał.

— Czego? — Chciała doprecyzować, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramię, ciesząc się tą bliskością.

— Wspólnie nie spędzaliśmy czasu, nie wychodziliśmy — uściślił, opierając głowę na jej włosach. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak przyjemnie spędzę wieczór, rozmawiając z tobą.

— Wzajemnie — odparła. — Byłoby dość dziwnie, gdybyśmy się spotykali, gdy dalej byłam z twoim bratem.

Kobieta poczuła, jak ciało Weasleya drży pod nią, gdy się roześmiał.

— Tak, masz rację. Ron mógłby mieć mały problem z tym, prawda?

— No i jeszcze fakt, że pracujesz w Rumunii, a przyjeżdżasz do Anglii tylko, gdy masz urlop.

— Prawda — zgodził się niechętnie mężczyzna. — Chociaż… — zaczął.

— Chociaż? — dopytała Hermiona, gdy przerwał.

— Ale nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć! — nalegał. — Hagrid wysłał mi sowę w zeszłym miesiącu. Myśli, by zrezygnować ze swojej pozycji w Hogwarcie. Najwyraźniej, uważa, że to nie to samo od śmierci Dumbledore’a. Myśli, by udać się z Graupem do Wschodniej Europy, zwiedziliby tamte wsie. No i prawdopodobnie Madam Maxime, udałaby się z nimi. — Charlie przerwał na moment i Hermiona z cierpliwością czekała na to, co chce powiedzieć. Wykorzystała ten czas na bliższe przytulenie się do niego. — Hagrid napisał, że McGonagall zaproponuje mi stanowisko profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

— Och, Charlie! Będziesz wyśmienitym nauczycielem! — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Myślisz? — zapytał bardzo niepewnie mężczyzna.

— Jasne! — potwierdziła bez zastanowienia. — Uwielbiasz ten temat. Ale nie będziesz tęsknił za smokami?

— Będę — westchnął. — Dlatego jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji. Z jednej strony nie mogę pracować z nimi przez całe życie, ta praca jest bardzo wymagająca fizycznie. Z drugiej strony nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że bym miał przestać to robić. Kocham zajmować się tymi przerośniętymi jaszczurkami.

— Na pewno podejmiesz dobrą decyzję — zapewniła go Hermiona, a Charlie w odpowiedzi wzmocnił uścisk na jej ramieniu.

* * *

 

 _Na pokładzie małej łódki, która kołysała się na wodzie, leżała Hermiona, opalając się…_

  


* * *

 

Hermiona obudziła się, powoli relaksując, gdy zrozumiała, że to tylko sen i nie znajduje się na żadnej łódce, na żadnym oceanie i nie ma żadnego słońca. Ma w każdym razie Charliego, którego używała teraz jako poduszki, a jego głębokie oddechy powodowały, że kołysała się zupełnie, jakby była na wodzie. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce dwukrotnie się powiększyło przez minioną noc.

Lekko zdezorientowana, próbowała wstać, ale została powstrzymana przez ramię Charliego, którym obejmował ją w pasie i mocno przytulał. Hermiona w końcu zrozumiała, że leżą na sofie w jej salonie. Gdy delikatnie się wyplątała z ramion Weasleya, rzuciła okiem na stolik kawowy, gdzie znajdowała się pusta butelka po winie oraz dwa kieliszki.

Cóż, to by wyjaśniało ból głowy.

Jej wcześniejsze ruchy spowodowały, że Charlie również się przebudził. Kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami, a na jego twarzy odbijało się to samo skonfundowanie uczucie dotyczące tego, gdzie się znajduje, które wcześniej można było zauważyć w mimice Hermiony.

— Wygląda na to, że zasnęliśmy — powiedział Charlie, na co Hermiona tylko ostrożnie przytaknęła; miała wrażenie, że jej głowa lada moment eksploduje z bólu. Kiedy Weasley oprzytomniał na tyle, by stwierdzić, że dalej przytula lekko kobietę, szybko się odsunął. W salonie zapanowała delikatnie krępująca atmosfera.

— Em… Chcesz może śniadanie? — zaproponowała Hermiona bardziej z powodu chęci przerwania tej ciszy, niż tego, że pragnęła być dobrym gospodarzem.

— Jasne — zgodził się Charlie w dużo lepszym już humorze. Mimo złego samopoczucia, Hermiona musiała ugryźć się w policzek, by się szeroko nie uśmiechnąć. Chłopcy Weasley zawsze byli szczęśliwi, gdy pojawiało się jedzenie.

Oboje udali się do kuchni Granger, gdzie sięgnęła po dwie porcje eliksiru na kaca. Jedną fiolkę podała Charliemu, samemu wypijając zawartość drugiej i zaczęła przygotowywać posiłek.

Nie trwało długo, gdy eliksir zaczął działać, sukcesywnie zmniejszając ból głowy u Hermiony, dzięki czemu też jej humor zaczął się poprawiać. Nucąc pod nosem, sięgnęła potrzebne składniki z lodówki. W tym czasie Charlie próbował rozmasować sobie spięte mięśnie szyi.

— Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś powiedział, że ta kanapa jest cholernie niewygodna? — zapytał, na co Hermiona rzuciła mu przez ramię uśmiech.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Ja miałam całkiem wygodną poduszkę.

— Cóż, cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc — powiedział wesoło mężczyzna. Hermiona ponownie odwróciła się w stronę kuchenki i patelni, dumając nad tym, jak dziwne było to, że spędzanie raczej domowego poranka z Charliem nagle stało się takie normalne.

— Może chcesz wziąć prysznic, zanim ugotuję? — zaproponowała Hermiona, a Charlie z wdzięcznością zaakceptował ofertę. Smażąc jajka, kobieta starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak Charlie może teraz wyglądać — znaczy, _nago_.

Minęło zaledwie kilka dłuższych chwil, a Weasley wrócił ubrany w spodnie od garnituru, które nosił zeszłego wieczoru oraz w rozpiętej koszuli. Wchodząc do kuchni i przeczesując dłonią mokre włosy, zasugerował:

— Mogę skończyć śniadanie, jeżeli też chcesz się wykąpać.

— Gotujesz? — zapytała Hermiona, sceptycznie mu się przyglądając.

— Jasne, że tak! — opowiedział jej z humorem. — Jak myślisz, że się żywię, gdy jestem w Rumunii?

Bez dodatkowych słów, kobieta odłożyła drewnianą szpachelkę i udała się do łazienki. Gdy wróciła ubrana w wygodne jeansy i związywała wilgotne włosy w chaotyczny kok, dostrzegła, że Weasley zastawia stół.

— Pachnie cudownie!

— Nie bądź taka zaskoczona — droczył się z nią Charlie, gdy oboje usiedli do śniadania. Obecna cisza nie była tak niekomfortowa co poprzednia. W rzeczywistości oboje dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie.

Po zjedzeniu, kobieta zabrała się za mycie naczyń, a Charlie pomagał jej, wycierając. Otaczała ich naturalność, zupełnie jakby od lat spędzali takie poranki ze sobą i oboje byli tym zaskoczeniu.

Odkładając ręcznik po wytarciu ostatniego talerza, Charlie nachylił się lekko nad Hermioną, całując ją w policzek:

— Dzięki za śniadanie — powiedział, na co Granger się uśmiechnęła, powodując tym samym, że w Weasleya uderzyło to, jak blisko siebie stali. Intuicyjnie pochylił się ponownie, by dać jej całusa w policzek, po czym zsunął się na jej wargi.

— Charlie? — zapytała Hermiona, wpatrując się w niego. Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok, będąc delikatnie zawstydzonym.

— Em… Przepraszam, nie chciałe… — zaczął, ponownie cofając się o krok, ale Hermiona złapała go za koszulę i przyciągnęła do siebie, by go z pasją pocałować.

Charlie objął ją w pasie, przytulając bliżej i oddał pocałunek z taką samą siłą. Popychał ją w tył tak długo, aż jej plecy nie zderzyły się z lodówką. Gdy miała podparcie, naparł na nią swoim ciałem, powodując, że głośno westchnęła. Położyła dłonie na jego nagim torsie, badając uczucie twardych mięśni pod nimi. Gdy zjeżdżała nimi w dół klatki piersiowej, zahaczyła o jego sutki, co poskutkowało, że mężczyzna jęknął.

Charlie zaczął delikatnie skubać skórę szczęki Hermiony, wzdłuż szyi, nosem trącając jej podbródek, by uniosła trochę głowę, dając mu tym samym więcej miejsca. Ręce Hermiony śmiało badały jego skórę, a gdy napotkały opór w postaci koszuli, drżącymi palcami rozpięła ostatnie guziki. Gdy tylko mogła, zsunęła ją z ramion Charliego.

Kuchnia wypełniona była dźwiękami, które wydawali z siebie, gdy dłonie wzajemnie pieściły ich ciała.

— Może powinniśmy przenieść się do sypialni? — zasugerował Charlie, dysząc ciężko. Hermiona tylko przytaknęła, nie wierząc, że będzie w stanie mu odpowiedzieć inaczej. Zaciągnęła go za sobą do wspomnianego pokoju i była zaskoczona, że Charlie był w stanie iść, jednocześnie całując jej kark.

— Żadnych książek? — powiedział, zatrzymując się i rozglądając po sypialni, w której było tylko łóżko Hermiony, jasne ściany, stolik nocny, szafa i może jakieś jeszcze pojedyncze rzeczy.

— Skup się, Charlie — zarządziła ze śmiechem Hermiona, ciągnąc go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Weasley z radością spełnił prośbę, uwalniając jej włosy z gumki i przeczesując je swoimi palcami, ponownie ją całując. Tym razem to Hermiona popchnęła go, aż upadli na materac.

Ze śmiechem przepychali się, próbując wywalczyć sobie górną pozycję i kontrolę. W końcu udało się to Hermionie, która teraz uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem i usiadła na jego biodrach, w ten sposób powstrzymując go od zbyt dużej ilości ruchu. Charlie uniósł brew, niechętnie przyznając jej wygraną — mogła zwyciężyć bitwę, ale nie wojnę — zanim wykorzystał okazję, by wsunąć swoje dłonie pod jej koszulkę, zdejmując ją.

Gdy Charlie gładził dłońmi ciało Hermiony, ta pochyliła się nad jego klatką piersiową. Całowała, ssała, kąsała… Powoli schodziła ustami w dół, aż Charlie jęknął głęboko i mocno ścisnął jej biodra. Docierając do spodni, językiem zatoczyła ich granicę na jego skórze.

— Hermiona — westchnął, nakłaniając ją, by go dotknęła.

Rozpinając zamek, kobieta pomogła mu ściągnąć spodnie, zanim dotknęła jego członka przez bokserki, wydobywając z niego tym samym kolejny jęk.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, powoli pieszcząc go, wsunęła dłoń pod materiał. Ten wolny rytm doprowadzał Charliego do szaleństwa i gdy jej droczenie stało się zbyt ciężkie do zniesienia, chwycił ją za ramiona, podciągając tak, że ich twarze ponownie były naprzeciw siebie.

Pocałował ją mocno, palcami gładząc plecy kobiety i bez problemu rozpiął biustonosz, zdejmując go. Dłonie mężczyzny zaczęły gładzić i pieścić jej piersi, aż usłyszał zadowolony pomruk.

Przerzucając ich, Charlie znalazł się pomiędzy udami Hermiony, by móc pochylić się nad nią i possać jeden z jej sutków. Gdy jego dłonie nie zaprzestały swojego masażu, kobieta całkowicie zapomniała o chęci bycia na górze.

Charlie zaczął kopiować jej wcześniejsze ruchy i sam zaczął całować ją w dół klatki piersiowej. Kiedy znalazł się na wysokości zamka jeansów, odpiął go, a Hermiona uniosła biodra, pozwalając mu się rozebrać. Obserwowała, jak wraz z bielizną, rzucił je za siebie.

Charlie zwolnił tempo, przytulając teraz łydkę Hermiony do swojego policzka, po czym zaczął całować ją, aż dotarł do jej uda, gdzie zaczął mocno ssać, oznaczając ją tym samym. Odwracając głowę, powtórzył cały proces od nowa, dzięki czemu oddech Hermiony stał się bardzo nierówny.

— Charlie, proszę! — Teraz jej głos brzmiał błagalnie. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, czego pragnie kobieta, ale przez chwilę postanowił zignorować, na rzecz ugryzienie jej w pachwinę. — Proszę!

Mężczyzna w końcu ustąpił. Zaczął całować ją po podbrzuszu, aż w końcu czubkiem języka podrażnił jej łechtaczkę, a po chwili objął ją ustami i possał, praktycznie wyrywając tym z kobiety przeciągły jęk. Unosząc wzrok, podziwiał, jak Hermiona zaciska spocone dłonie na pościeli i odrzuca głowę, zamykając oczy. Jej twarz wyrażała czystą błogość. Jej widok spowodował, że Charlie stracił całą kontrolę, która mu pozostała. Uniósł się ponad nią, zdjął swoje bokserki i wszedł w nią jednym, szybkim ruchem.

Oboje wydali z siebie głębokie westchnienie zadowolenia — w końcu dostali to, o czym myśleli od poprzedniej nocy.

Tempo, które nadał Charlie, było szybkie i brutalne. Hermiona przeniosła swoje dłonie na plecy kochanka, próbują go jeszcze bliżej do siebie przyciągnąć. Byli zbyt bardzo pobudzeni, by akt trwał dłużej. Po niewyobrażenie szybkim momencie, oboje szczytowali dużo wcześniej, niż by tego pragnęli.

Nie chcąc przygnieść Hermiony, Charlie osunął się na plecy, przytulając ją. Próbując złapać i uspokoić oddech, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak niewinny całus w policzek mógł eskalować do takiego zbliżenia.

— Cieszę się, że byłeś wtedy w biurze Billa, gdy mieliśmy spotkanie — wymamrotała Hermiona, gładząc tors mężczyzny.

— Czekaj, byliście wtedy umówieni?

— Tak, dlaczego?

Charlie stęknął niezadowolony.

— Wydaje mi się, że wszystko było zaplanowane od samego początku.

— Nie sądzę, by Molly chciała nas zeswatać.

— Nie, mama nie. Ale Bill tak! Powiedział mi, bym przyszedł do niego dokładnie o tamtej godzinie. Musiał wiedzieć, że wtedy będziesz u niego.

— Och.

— Tak, och. Nie pozwoli nam z tym żyć. Ughr.

— Cóż, uważam, że i tak był warto. Co powiesz? — Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, puszczając mu oczko.

Charlie spędził resztę dnia, pokazując jej dokładnie, co o tym myślał. Bardzo dokładnie i namiętnie pokazał.


End file.
